heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Rechets of Bogdan
The menacing Rechets of Bogdan weren’t brought to Valhalla by any summoning of Utgar’s. These creatures respond to the summoning magic of Iskra Esenwein, who uses dark undead magic to open a portal that allows as many as three Rechets to claw their way into the Valhalla world. Once summoned, the Rechets are under control of Iskra Esenwein, and attack any foe Iskra wishes to defeat. The Rechets of Bogdan made a sinister pact with the family of Esenwein many centuries ago. In that ancient time, the Rechets were almost entirely wiped out by Elves seeking revenge for the damage the Rechets did to the Elven Forests. For protection from these Elven Hunters of Feylund, the race of Rechets agreed to serve the Esenwein and taught the Vampires a spell to magically summon them. Rechets are winged undead fiends with a terrifying presence that strikes fear in the hearts of prey. The Rechets deliver a stinging attack so venomous it almost always brings instant death, no matter the victim. Their massive talons and teeth make the creatures lethal in a claw-to-hand melee. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Points: 50 *Figures Per Squad: 3 Abilities *'Iskra's Summoning': Rechets of Bogdan do not start the game on the battlefield. They must be summoned onto the battlefield by Iskra Esenwein. *'Lethal Sting': When rolling attack dice against a small or medium figure, if a Rechet of Bogdan rolls a skull on every die, the defending figure cannot roll any defense dice and is immediately destroyed. *'Flying': When counting spaces for a Rechet's movement, ignore elevations. Rechets may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When a Rechet starts to fly, if it is engaged it will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Iskra Esenwein: Summoning of the Rechets of Bogdan The Rechets of Bogdan must be summoned by Iskra Esenwein before they can be used. *Dumutef Guard: Devourer Attack Enhancement As Devourers, Rechets of Bogdan may benefit from Dumutef Guard’s Devourer Attack Enhancement ability. Behind the Game *'Placing Enhancements on the Army Card BEFORE the Rechets are Summoned': Can I place Eldgrim's "Warrior's Swiftness Spirit," (or any other Viking spirit), on the Rechets of Bogdan Army Card even though the Rechets of Bogdan have not yet been Summoned? Yes, you can place it on any unique army card, yours or your opponents, on the battlefield, or not. This includes the Airborne Elite before they drop as well as the Retchets. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Placing Order Markers on the Army Card BEFORE the Rechets are Summoned': Can an order marker be placed onto a card that has not been activated? Yes, you can place an order marker on a figure that is not on the board, either because they are destroyed, or not called yet. HOWEVER. You do not get to use any of the special powers on that Army Card if the order marker is turned around and they are not on the board. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy For 100 points (Iskra plus the Rechets), players get a good deal. Rechets can make a real mess of enemy heroes really fast, however their sting cannot insta-kill large enemies (so, yes, your dragon army is safe). However, against small or medium enemies with a high defence, such as Ne-Gok-Sa or the Minions of Utgar, these guys only need to roll all skulls in order to wipe them out. This is a rare instance when height advantage and attack boosts work against you- the more attack dice you have, the less chance you have to roll all skulls. Category:Utgar Category:Unique Squad Category:Undead Category:Fields of Valor